Edward Klein
"Now this is a story all about how my life... my depressing life as a pierrot. What? Did you expect anything?" — Edward Edward is one of the former Staff Members in Moemoea Cafe. Biography Edward’s family is quite unusual in every aspect. Not only does it consist of five children - Edward being the oldest son - but it is a family of travelling performers of a circus. Each a perfectionist in their own fields of expertise and each handling themselves in their own way. Of course, in the beginning it was only Edward, his parents and his grandmother. As they were always travelling with the circus, his parents were rarely at home in Strau and he was mostly raised by his loving grandmother - a resigned tailor in profession but still making dolls and giving each of them stories of their own. Intrigued by the colorful and frilly dresses that she had designed, Edward soon grew fond of the beauty and found himself immensely engrossed in doing the same things as his grandmother - and possibly even more. Through her love and affection, he became spoiled… and soon, reality all came crashing down to him when his parents had returned with two younger siblings - not blood-related but adopted out of sympathy. Unlike before, his grandmother couldn’t pay him as much attention as he had demanded from her and he soon grew bitter towards his own siblings. It was wrong of him - he was fully aware of that - but he didn’t know what else to do instead to withdraw. Making a ruckus didn’t make his parents come back from their work and it would only trouble his beloved grandmother if he were to throw a fit. Thus, despite the bitter feelings, he helped her taking care of his younger siblings. However, unlike before, he didn’t openly expressed his emotions. It became a befuddled mess even for himself and he had started to soon grow apathetic to those mixed feelings every day. They were a bother to keep. When his beloved younger twin sisters barely turned five and Edward himself nine, younger twin boys were born into the family and the household grew even more livelier. Unlike Edward, his younger siblings didn’t handle the absence of their parents well and the parents were soon forced to be on a hiatus to take care of their rambunctious bunch of children. Through his maturity, he soon gained a soft spot from his parents… a tad too late though. All throughout the years, his interests haven’t changed a bit. Though he was a good student, Edward’s eccentric love for dolls and fine handicrafting turned him somewhat into an outcast. He never got more close to a person than necessary. He never talked unless it was necessary. He mostly spent his time alone - sewing clothes for his dolls and drawing their designs. He didn’t know how to approach others. Making dresses of fine silk and dolls of beautiful porcelain was not enough for Edward, as the dolls needed still more life into them. Thus, he started making up stories for them - small acts and performances. Even he himself started to put on smaller performances for his younger siblings - becoming their own personal pierrot as he fancifully dressed in colorful clothes and put on happy masks. Soon enough his passions got him a place inside the circus that his parents initially performed in and through his storytelling and performances, he captured the hearts of the audience. A performer of his own stage, Edward started to act and entertain them through his antics and his detailed stories. A pierrot and puppeteer, all eyes were on him. As they travelled more, he got pushed more into the spotlight and soon, he couldn’t bear it any longer. Unlike his siblings who were naturally cheerful and grand, Edward needed his own space and he felt continuously pressured into becoming what he wasn’t. He felt as if he was drowning in a sea of blankness and thus he retired. He was unfit as a performer and in Mers, he stayed behind - giving the lead positions to his younger sisters. To keep himself above water, Edward started performing on the streets with his puppets and antics, but he still needed a much more stable income than the performances. And as he had always been a good but eccentric student, who loved the strangest things, he had decided to apply for the strange Moemoea-Café as a cashier. Trivia * Has a rooster named Alphonse - always refers to him as Al though. * Allergic to cat & dog fur. Sneeze Attacks: Dad level. * Loves to mess with others by speaking in a feminine voice and manner. * Can’t stand the sight of blood and gets very fainthearted. * Picky eater but when he does eat, he eats a frigging lot. * Not vegetarian, but simply dislikes dishes with too much meat. Prefers to eat his veggies, fruits, dairy products and so on. * Pointy ears, but he’s definitely a mortal and not anything else. Gallery * Category:Staff Members Category:Mortals